To Love again?
by Aki Angel
Summary: Bulma has to leave because of a fight with Vegeta. On Trunks' birthday she happens to wonder by CC. Will she ever fall for Vegeta, again? R&R *complete*
1. Run Away

Konichi wa! This is my first fan fic ever! And it happens to be a song fic. It's about Vegeta and Bulma who got into a fight and Bulma has to leave with her kids. Ya ya it's a break up, but I LOVE this song so I chose to do it! It's my fic and if you don't want to hear it you do NOT have to read it so there! Ok maybe it's REALLY short but hey! Like I say it's my fist one. I DO NOT own Dragonball Z Or this Song. This song is called Two Beds and a coffee Machine by: Savage Garden  
  
  
  
I travelled to his bed. 'Thanks kami he is asleep!' I left to see my kids. I saw Trunks and his purple hair first. He was hiding behind a flipped over couch. I walked over to him. I touched his shoulder and he jumped in shock. I saw, in his hands, he held his little sister Bra who was a sleep. She was too young to notice anything that happened.  
  
  
  
And she takes another step, slowly she opens the door. Check that he is sleeping, pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor  
  
  
  
I made a gesture to show him to follow me. I took them and led them into the car. I went back inside and first went into Vegeta's and my – or was my room. I snook past him and managed to grab a bag of my stuff and went to Trunks's room next. I grabbed his stuff and managed to grab baby food and money and stuff them in pockets along the way. I took the carseat for Bra off the sofa and went back out to the car. Trunks and Bra were shivering out in the cold. Our car was quite big. It was a P.T. crusier.  
  
  
  
Been up half the night screaming, now it's time to get away. Pack up the kids in the car. Another bruise to try and hide another alibi to write  
  
  
  
I put the car seat in the back middle so Bra can get comfortable. I put Trunks on one side of her and pillows and her luggage on the other side. In the middle I put her and Trunks's stuffed animals and some more pillows and blankets. The car looked like a bedroom for two rich lucky little kids, who were all BUT lucky. Next to my seat were a few pillows for me during the night, and between the 2 seats was my purse which held about $100,000. Since I was Bulma Briefs, richest women in the world, that wasn't much. But I couldn't offed a house, so I might as well find a hotel. The kids were asleep so I started to drive out of the drive way.  
  
Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast, wonder how I ever made it through  
  
I searched and searched for hours on end. I didn't want anyone to panic. So I didn't tell a soul, not even my best friend, Chi-Chi. 'Chi-Chi' I thought. 'I couldn't! I mustn't!' I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell anyone. It was safer that way. 'It was safe to leave' I kept telling myself 'you'll be alright, just keep going."  
  
  
  
And there are children to think of, baby's asleep in the back seat. Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare  
  
  
  
I finally found a hotel. It was a cheap one, but it had to do. I opened the car door and then locked it behind me. I stepped inside and talked to the female behind the desk. "Yes, how may I help you?" She asked politly. I tried to smile as I spoke, but it was no use  
  
"I-I would like to rent a room for a while". She turned to her computer and typed in it look for a room.  
  
"Well aren't you lucky!" She yelled with a big smile pressed on her lips.  
  
'If I was lucky I wouldn't be here!' I yelled to her through my mind.  
  
"You can have room 216, that's the third floor up and to your left. If you don't mind me asking, do you have anybody staying with you?"  
  
"Yes, two children between the ages 2 and 10" I replied not looking up.  
  
"Very well, you can go right ahead." She placed the keys to the cheap hotel room in my hand.  
  
  
  
But the mind is an amazing thing, full of candy dreams and new toys. And another cheap hotel, two beds and a coffee machine. But there are groceries to buy, and she knows she'll have to go home.  
  
  
  
I went to the car and started making trips up to my new 'hotel' room for a while.  
  
On the fifth trip everything was upstairs, Though I still had to go down and get the kids. Trunks woke up while I opened the door.  
  
"M-m-mommy?" He yawned as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, sweety?" I whisper back looking into his baby blues eyes, which both kids had and got from me.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"We are going to stay here for a bit, untill mommy says it's time to go home, ok?"  
  
"Ok" he replied taking his sister.  
  
"Now no more questions. Tomorrow I'll answer stuff if you like, but I promise, I we will get home. Now let's get some sleep, it's three a.m and you guys look really tired."  
  
We walked up the stairs and I watched Trunks place Bra in the crib. It was now his turn to go to sleep. He slipped into his bed and closed his eyes. "Trunks?"  
  
He looked up at me.  
  
"Y-yes mommy?"  
  
"I want to thank you, thank you for being here for your sister and me, and this will all be over later."  
  
"Your welcome mom, good night"  
  
"Good night honey" I whispered as I flicked off the light. I walked over to my bathroom.  
  
  
  
Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast, wonder how I ever made it through  
  
  
  
I looked through the mirror. I saw didn't see any brusies. He never hit me. He would never. I left because I was scared, even though he would never hit me, he through furniture all over and broke glass. It wasn't safe. Though was anything ever safe? I washed my face with water and a cloth. I decided to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Another bruise to try and hide, another alibi to write, another lonely highway in the black of night. There's hope in the darkness, I know you're gonna make it  
  
  
  
As I fell onto the matress I thought about it. 'How long will I stay? Will I ever go home?' I thought. 'Well I know it will be soon, Soon' I repeated the word in my head. 'How soon? Well maybe, just maybe…too soon' At the point I drifed off to sleep, knowing I will wake up to another horrible day.  
  
  
  
Another ditch in the road, keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast, silent fortress built to last, wonder how I ever made it.  
  
  
  
THE END! Or is it?  
  
WELL, WELL?! Did you like? I promise you there will be a a second part! But it's anotehr song from savage garden called: 'I don't know you anymore.' It will from Bulma's POV again. So please e-mail me at Trunks1995@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. Thanks! (There will be a third part too and shows them getting back together for all the B&B couple fans ^_^!) JA NE! 


	2. To Love Again

A/N: Hey, sorry I had to change the song, but I also really love this song…Ok so this is also from Bulma's view months after she left Capsule Corps. She is still in the crapy hotel and this chapter they will START to get together. Ok Aragotou and Ja ne! – Jen (Song: Women's Worth by: Alicia Keys)  
  
  
  
'You could buy me diamonds.  
  
You could buy me pearls.  
  
Take me on a cruise around the world.  
  
Baby you know I'm worth it'  
  
  
  
It was finally November, sweet november. That reminded me. Something big was going to happen. That thing is…Trunks's Birthday. November 20th.(A/n: It really is)  
  
"Poor Trunks" I whispered silently to myself. The flashbacks of what happened were planning on haunting me, if not killing me.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Women make me my dinner!" Vegeta yelled front the couch.  
  
"You're a grown man Vegeta, Make it yourself" I screamed back.  
  
I shiver a little bit as Vegeta walked up to me and we were practially nose to nose. I was scared. This time I had over did. 'Bulma, you and your big mouth' I thought. I closed my eyes as if he was going to punch me. I was wrong, he just growled and blasted some furniture. "NEVER talk to the Prince of all saiyans like that, expecally if I can kill you easily" He warned in a dark mysterious voice.  
  
"That will happen again if you do not listen to me, women" He sneered.  
  
It continued on for an hour. The house, my house, was completely destroyed, by that time Bra and Trunks were hiding behind the couch.  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
  
  
'Dinner lit by candle.  
  
Run my bubble bath.  
  
Make love tenderly to last, to last.  
  
Cause baby you know I'm worth it'  
  
  
  
I want him, I miss him, I love him. Love, the term that saiyan could never understand. Hatred, anger, revenge and loneliness is all they will be able to feel, except two, Goku and Gohan. I could never imagine Vegeta like that no matter what, and that why I probably loved him for. The way I can cry every night and he'll sit there and hold me 'till I stop, 'till I feel better…untill I feel loved.  
  
I miss him, I miss being in his arms at night while sleeping having the most glorious, peaceful dreams you could ever wish to imagine. To be asleep knowing you are protected, to know that you are safe, to know that you are cared for by someone you never thought was possible.  
  
'Wanna please wanna keep wanna treat your woman right.  
  
Not just dough but to show that you know she is worth your time.  
  
You will lose if you chose to refuse to put her first.  
  
She will if she can find a man who knows her worth'  
  
Trunks's birthday finally came, we went out for dinner in the city that we left, our home. The dinner was peaceful and enjoyable and nice to finally have. But without a full family, is was depressing. Trunks was slightly happy. He was glad to be back in the city, even though it would be for barely a meer two hours. The dinner would last one hour, then we would go enjoy a little bit of peace in the park, to relax, to have fun, to take our minds off things.  
  
I paid the bill making sure no one noticed us.  
  
We got to the park to find it empty. Quiet, quiet was a very peaceful noise when you wanted to hear it, quiet was also very disturbing when you didn't need it. I sat on a bench and watched Trunks play with Bra all over the playground. I smiled the first real smile since I had left months ago. I could never smile, I only cried for hours on every night while both Trunks and Bra where asleep.  
  
"MOM!" Trunks yelled over to me.  
  
I looked up in panic as if something has happened. I sighed as I saw nothing was wrong. "Young man don't scare me like that again!" I shook my finger at him.  
  
  
  
'Mmm  
  
Cause a real man, knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
And a real man just can't deny a womans worth'  
  
  
  
He giggled and apologized.  
  
"Mom wanna come play with us? Pleeeeeease?"  
  
"I guess so, why not?"  
  
I played with them for an hour. I stopped and looked at my watch.  
  
"Trunks, Bra-chan, c'mon it's 10 o'clock, way past your bed time. Let's head home"  
  
We all hopped into the car and drove off. We pasted Capsule Corp; My old home, on the way back to the hotel. That's when I heard it. What may you ask? Bra say her first word, not the one I expected, but one.  
  
"P-p-papa" she stumbled. I stopped the car.  
  
"B-Chan, What did you say?"  
  
"PAPA!" she yelled loudly.  
  
I turned around to face her, as did Trunks.  
  
She was looking at the window at Vegeta's gravity room.  
  
I look back out too, as soon as I did I slammed on the breaks.  
  
"V-vegeta" I whispered. Trunks turned now too.  
  
It appeared the gravity room exploded and no one was home. Then it hit me. "Of course! My mom and dad left on a trip for a year, then don't know Vegeta and I had a fight and that he's left all alone…"  
  
Bra stuggled in her seat and managed to get out. Trunks opened the door and she hopped out. "PAPA, PAPA!" she screamed.  
  
She ran out to the pile of heap which was only thing left of the gravity room.  
  
"Oh my god…" I was scared. 'Why? Why do I care? I-is it because I still love him? After what he tried to do?!' I screamed in fustration, Trunks looked back at me while Bra kept running ahead.  
  
I caught up with Trunks and followed where Bra was sitting. Nothing. Nothing. You could see nothing except the pile.  
  
I ran to the pile and started to unburied what was there. Trunks helped while Bra sat there and cried, she was only 2 there was nothing really that you could expect from her. I heard a groan from under the pile I was struggiling with.  
  
  
  
'Mm Hmm Mm Hmmm  
  
Mm Hmm Mm Hmmm  
  
Mm Hmm Mm Hmmm  
  
Mm  
  
If you treat me fairy. I'll give you all my goods  
  
Treat you like a real woman should  
  
Baby I know you're worth it  
  
If you never play me  
  
Promise not to bluff I'll hold you down when shit gets rough  
  
Cause baby I know you're worth it'  
  
  
  
Trunks helped me lift it up. Undernearth was Vegeta. He groaned and looked up. Trunks and I pulled him up.  
  
Bra cried out "PAPA!" and ran onto his lap. Vegeta looked down confused.  
  
"B-b-bra?" He was weak. No, he couldn't be, he was just tired and in pain. He tried to stand up, and ended up collapsing to the ground. I could tell his vision was blurry.  
  
"VEGETA! Please get up!" I cried. The tears spilled down my face quickly like a mini waterfall. His clothes were torn and blood stained his well taned skin.  
  
"B-bulma!?" Shouted Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta please come on! Trunks help me get him up!" I ordered.  
  
  
  
'She walks the mile makes you smile all the while being true.  
  
Don't take for granted the passions that she has for you.  
  
You will lose if you chose to refuse to put her first  
  
She will if she can find a man who knows her worth'  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you left for good?" Vegeta muttered  
  
We got him to his bed. I told Trunks to go help his sister calm down. I sat next to Vegeta on the edge of the bed. It sent a shiver down my spine remember the old times in this bed.  
  
"I-I came back here for Trunks's birthday, we went out for dinner then went to the park. We were on our way home then Bra started calling your name, we started searching for you, and.." He put a finger to my mouth to silence me.  
  
"You talk to much, women" He smirked. I bowed my head, then he lifted my chin back up.  
  
"Gomen, Gomen-Nasai Bulma-Chan" He whispered. I glared at him in disbelief. I looked at his eyes, something there I have never saw, love… love was in his eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru Vegeta-chan"  
  
"Aishiteru Bulma-Chan"  
  
I heard Trunks giggle softly with happiness before closing the door again. I cuddled up to Vegeta and he put his arm around me, he was injured, but still he held me.  
  
'Who ever knew that pain can bring two people, so close together?' I thought. Quiet was all around us during the rest of the night. I had nothing to worry, I had nothing to miss, I had everything to love.  
  
  
  
'Oh  
  
Cause a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth  
  
No need to read between the lines spelled out for you (spelled out for you)  
  
Just hear this song cause you can't go wrong when you value (better value)  
  
A woman's (woman's)  
  
Woman's (woman's)  
  
WORTH!  
  
Cause a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth  
  
The End!  
  
Ok no it isn't. There will be one more chapter left of them getting together and blah blah blah. PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know how you guys liked it. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!??????  
  
Man I feel like a 5 years old .  
  
Aragotou, Ja ne!  
  
- Jen 


	3. Love Is Love

A/N: Welcome back to..THE 3RD CHAPTER! (Dun dun dun) Well that is if your people are still reading.…*sniff sniff* Well anyway I won't bbbbbbbbore you to death with the absiloutly bbbbbbbbboring author's note.  
  
Disclamier: I do not own dragonball Z (But hey, I girl can dream, can't she? -_-) And I do not own this song…. 'Love is Love' By the marvilous ALL SAINTS  
  
This is from both Bulma's and Vegeta's P.O.V. This is the last chapter.…maybe….  
  
  
  
'Love is love  
  
Love is love'  
  
  
  
I woke up to find her still asleep. Her beautiful aquamarine hair flowing over my chest. She was beautiful. She mumbled something as she got up. I stared into her crystal baby blue eyes. How could she have left me? What did I do? Why did I do it? Me and my damn pride. I want to apologize, I want to tell her I love her over and over and hold her for the rest of my life. But will she let me? What will happen if she forgot about last night? What is she forgets that I told her I love her? What if…. She can never be mine?  
  
  
  
'Something just crept upon me  
  
As you lay next to me this morning  
  
As you looked up into my eyes'  
  
******  
  
'My god, he is so handsome' I thought to myself as I looked up into his dark coal eyes. "V-vegeta.." I started. But could I tell him? What if he forgot about last night? If I told him would he get mad?  
  
"Hmm..?" He layed there.  
  
"I-I.." There was silence.  
  
"You what? Well spit it out.." He stared at me.  
  
Oh great. Now I know he's watching me. I bowed my head.  
  
"iluvu" He stared in confused.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Iloveyou" I spoke up a bit.  
  
"You what?! Speak up women" He growled.  
  
"I SAID I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT VEGETA!" He smirked, 'Oh god no, I know that smirk, he planned this!'  
  
"Sheesh, alright, I am not deaf, Saiyans do have better hearing then you weaklings"  
  
I fell back on my pillow, he rolled over to me and kissed me passionatly.  
  
'Suddenly I realised  
  
What I've been searchin' for  
  
I no longer have to look no more  
  
A chance to find my soulmate of...  
  
Has released the woman I am.'  
  
******  
  
I felt something in the pit ofmy stomach. Could it be love? 'No shit sherlock' My mind yelled at me. 'Oh shut-up' 'Tell her you love her, look at her-' 'I DO NOT NEED TO BE TOLD ANYTHING!'  
  
"…." 'WELL TELL ALREADY!'  
  
"Wom- Bulma-Chan" I whispered in her ear.  
  
She stared at me with disbelief.  
  
"Y-yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"I-I love you, I love you more then you can imagine. I have missed you. Minutes, Hours, Days, Months. I missed you Bulma-Chan. I am sorry. I am sorry for what I have done, for what my pride stopped me from doing." I had done it, I stepped forth of my pride and told her the truth, truth and my love, my love for her.  
  
She just layed there, her mouth wide open.  
  
'Its a feeling no-one can describe (No-one can describe)  
  
But I know the feeling's here tonight (Is here tonight)'  
  
******  
  
I kissed him. He kissed back. The kiss was passioate, like our love, used to be, and now will be. He loved him, I knew it. He missed me, I knew that too. He was sorry, I would have never known that. Vegeta's feelings were always unknown from this universe, this world, this planet,….me…. He never told me anything. We would always hold each other each night in a quiet embrace and fall asleep. That told me everything, everything I needed and wanted to know. But yet, a little part of me always wanted to hear him say it. To hear him say how much he loved me.  
  
'Cos it has unleased me to my very soul (To my very soul)  
  
All my demons, all my fears, I'm letting go (I'm letting go)'  
  
******  
  
Later that day, Bulma went out shopping while I chose to do something of my own. I went out and went to a mall. Something I have forced myself NEVER to do, but now, I do it for her. I walked into a store I knew she would love, love to hear the words. I bought a ring, a big diamond and 24k gold. I know she will love it, I know it.  
  
******  
  
I walked through the door and he came home too. I was shocked, not a new scratch, bruise or sweat layed upon his muscular body, (Except the old ones from the accident) He didn't notice me and walked away from my stare. I took a shower and changed into jeans and a dark blue sweater, ready to make the saiyans their dinner. I walked into the kitchen and started to cook a big meal to fit their appitites. You could never know with them.  
  
We ate, everything was quite, I guess the kids were happy because their father and I were back together. Yes, I had to admit I was happy too. I look at Vegeta. He had a sling on his left arm and a few bandages wrapped around his other arm. He looked back at me, and I glared back down. The phone started to ring. I got up to get it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"BULMA!" It was Yamcha, I called him when we were in a fight and told him everything. "Are you ok? Why are you back here? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No Yamcha, everything's alright. B-but why did you call?"  
  
Vegeta glared up at me once I spoken the name, 'Yamcha'. He hated him. He despised him. He…. Ok really didn't like him after Yamcha broken my heart. Vegeta was the one that came in to comfort me while I cried on his chest. He held me, told me everything was alright and that I shouldn't worry about a weakling like him.  
  
He continued to talk, "I-I was wondering if Vegeta knew where you were. I couldn't retrace your call, after you called me and I got scared about you."  
  
"Oh" My voice lightend. "Everything is fine now, I got to go Yamcha, Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne" He replied. I then hung up.  
  
"What did that baka want now?"  
  
I didn't want to fight so I just replied calmly.  
  
"He was making sure I was alright"  
  
He 'hmpfed' and walked away, but not to the gravity room, the new one I built resently, but up to his room, our room. My parents were back and had gone to get my stuff from the hotel and pay the bill I had as they were at it.  
  
I sat on the couch and watched t.v.  
  
Then he came down. Vegeta. He looked nervous, but why? I walked to him and he knelt down. It reminded me of a scene from 'Romeo and Juliet' my favourite play. Then he done, one thing I never thought would, the words that I never thought I would hear.  
  
'Love is a weak in my life  
  
Its a gift, not an obligation'  
  
******  
  
"Bulma-Chan, will you marry me?" Again, I stepped in front of my pride to do something for her. It was something I never expected to say, since saiyans never did, they called them mates and that's the way they would stay forever, and it could never be parted.  
  
I smirked at the look on her face. "Yes" It was difficult to hear her, but I did. I would never miss the answer she would reply to that question. I stood back up and kissed her. She kissed back again. Then Trunks and Bra walked in. They were giggled. I had guessed they heard. I was right, they did.  
  
'Cannot lead you to temptation  
  
Love is love, not a game,  
  
And it should always remain so'  
  
  
  
******  
  
We had already planned eveything we needed to. We had the date, place and people that were coming all set. It was going to be on Saturday February 14th, 2002. (A/n: Not real date, just made it up) From 2-3 for the ceremony and 4-7 for the party. The wedding was going to be held at Reedemer Luterian Church (A/n: My church ^_^) and the party was going to be back at Capsule Corp. We also were going to have a honeymoon, while my mom and dad took care of the kids. At the end I waved good bye as Vegeta lifted me up and flew off. We were going to Florida, and I was happy.  
  
******  
  
We were happy again. We loved each other, held each other and were going to spend our lifes with each other and our family. As long as this stays, the peace we will have, together….forever….as one.  
  
'Love is weak in my life  
  
Its a gift, not an obligation  
  
Cannot lead you to temptation  
  
Love is love, not a game,  
  
And it should always remain so'  
  
  
  
My poem (  
  
Life, nor Death, hot, nor cold,  
  
Together we stay in each other's hold.  
  
The kiss we wish,  
  
The love we make,  
  
The simplest words,  
  
No one can take.  
  
Those words will stay,  
  
In our hearts today.  
  
Forever is love,  
  
The symbol of a dove.  
  
The places you can go when you say,  
  
I love you.  
  
The End!  
  
The end, ya ya FINALLY! Well how did you like it? Please click at the bottom of the page and R&R. I would like to know what you think, concidering this is my first fanfic ever. Thank you so much! Bye!  
  
- Jen 


End file.
